Five Nights at Fkboy's
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Freddy is sick of it all. He decided to have a night of debauchery to calm down, but to do so he must s**t on all the cameras in order to avoid his detection. Based on fan game by Joshua shaw and Sayble Lyn


**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. This one will be rated M bis ply because of all the swearing and sexual stuff in what I'm basing this on. This will be based on Five Nights at Fuckboy's. I've been wanting to do this for a while but I didn't know how to write it. Now that I do I'm starting it. **

**Chapter 1- The night of Debachery**

Before 12 AM and during the day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy was thinking and thought to himself " You know what, " Fuck this, as soon as it reaches 12 AM, I'm going to have a night of Debauchery and shit on all the cameras". As the working hours ended and all the employees left, Chica went into the kitchen and Bonnie went into the backstage area. Freddy however remained on stage and waited for 12.

As soon as it hit 12 Freddy activated and said " Are you ready for Freddy". He left the stage and found a party hat lying on the floor. He said to himself " How the fuck did this get here". He touched it and it reacted and attacked him. Freddy was unfazed by this and said " What the fuck is this shit, why is a party hat attacking me". Music also started playing and Freddy said " Where the fuck is this music coming from. He decided to attack the party hat and punched it. A text came up saying " Party hat Alpha took 67 damage". The party hat attacked back it the same text box said " Freddy took 50 damage. Freddy punched it one more time and the box said " Party hat Alpha took 69 damage. Children cheering could be heard and the box said " Freddy was victorious. Freddy gained 200 XP, Freddy found five tokens, Freddy grew to level 2. Freddy was extremely confused and said " What the fuck is going on, why does it say I'm levelling up and why is there a text box". " What the fuck is this shit". Freddy wandered into the backstage and saw Bonnie on the ground. He went up to him and talked to him. Bonnie said to him in a British accent " Freddy my fucking head is gone". Freddy replied with " Use one of the spares". Bonnie said " It's not the same". Freddy groaned and said " Let me guess, you want me... To go and find your fucking head". Bonnie nodded and said " Yes". Freddy sighed in annoyance and said " I fucking hate you". He saw a party hat and said " Not this fucking shit again". He poked the party hat and attacked Freddy. Freddy punched it and the same text box appeared and said CRITICAL HIT, Alpha party hat took 209 damage. Alpha party hat was slain. Freddy was victorious. Freddy gained 200 XP, Freddy found five tokens. Freddy heard laughing and everything went black, suddenly Balloon Boy appeared and said " Hello friend, would you like to buy things". Freddy said " Inhale my dong Enragement child". Suddenly a menu appeared with text saying Items, Weapons and skills. Freddy selected the weapons menu and scanned it. He found a better microphone and bought it for the ten tokens he had. He exited and the Enragement Child said " Now fuck off". Freddy left and decided to find party hats and get more tokens and get better stuff.

TIME SKIP ( Because I'm lazy)

Freddy got enough for everything he needed and got the A set of Endoskeleton, the no-caffeine soda, a extra small pizza and a A microphone, he put it all on and said " Like a fucking pimp. He walked over the the pirates cove and saw Foxy. Foxy said to Freddy " Can't a pirate fucking masterbaute in this fucking house". Freddy said " No, come help me you dirty piece of fucking shit". Foxy said " No, fuck off Freddy Fuckboy's". The curtains closed and Freddy left without saying another word. He walked into the supply closet and saw a chest. Curious, he opened it and the text box said Lighter was found. Freddy smiled darkly and thought to himself " Now I can burn down the Pirate's Cove". He walked to the Pirates Cove and said " Ok time to burn this place down". He paused for a moment and said " Wait... Where the fuck is the lighter". Freddy heard the Enragement Child's laugh and went into the backstage room. He talked to BB and he said " Hello friend, would you like to buy things". Freddy said " Inhale my dong Enragement child and saw there was a special offer. He selected the offer and BB said " I have a fine item for you to purchase today, it will be 15 tokens". Freddy said " Yes" and BB gave him the lighter. Freddy became enraged and said " What the fuck is this shit, why the fuck did you make me pay for this item when I fucking found it". BB smiled and said " Now fuck off". Freddy left with the lighter and entered the pirate's cove again. He said " Ok time to REALLY burn this place to the ground. He lit the lighter and burned it down. Screaming could be heard as it did. When it finished Freddy said " rip Pirates cove". " Now come with me, you dirty piece of yiffy shit". The text box said Foxy joined the party.

Freddy, along with Foxy went into the restrooms and Foxy wanted to go into the women's bathroom to see if anything useful could be found in it. Freddy shook his head and said " I cannot go into the women's bathroom, it would forsake my fragile masculinity". They walked to the kitchen only to find it locked. Freddy decided " I'm going to punch the fuck out of this door, until it opens". He began punching it.

50 Punches later

Freddy said " Ok this isn't working but continued punching.

Another 50 punches later

Freddy punched it 100 times and a text said A dragon dildo tumbled to the floor. Freddy picked it up and equipped it. He felt his attack go up by a whooping 500 and he said " Awwww yeah, I got some OP shit here. For no reason at all Cranky appeared out of nowhere and said " Git Gud" and left. Foxy said " Ok, what the fuck just happened"?. Freddy was equally as confused and said " I don't fucking know, but we should train a little before taking on the cameras". " Montage time". He shouted in a loud voice " IT'S TIME... TO YIFF... SOME... DICKSSSSS". Some awesome music started playing and the montage started.

30 Minutes later:

The montage finished and at the end of it Freddy and Foxy were level 20 and Foxy had a kingly hook. They also found a Kingly Guitar and Everything Cupcakes. They went up to the show stage camera and Freddy said " Encage the camera motherfucker". He punched it and the box said Show stage Camera took 2019 damage. Foxy hit it with his Kingly hook and the box said Show stage Camera took 2019 damage. Camera is slain. Freddy and co gained 500 XP. Freddy and co found 200 tokens. Freddy said " I fucking did it, eat my shit".

Freddy and Foxy walked into the west hall and walked to the west hall corner. They found a chest and Freddy opened it. The text box said Kitchen Key was found. They walked to the kitchen and unlocked the door. They saw Chica in the oven and Freddy said " Chica that's inappropriate, get your ass out of the oven". Chica replied with " Devour my hot bird ass Freddy". The box then said Chica joined the party. They went to the bathrooms and to the girls bathroom. Freddy said " I cannot go into the women 's bathroom...It just... It's not me". Chica just said " Devour my hot bird ass Freddy". She went in and opened a chest and the text box said Found Bonnie's head voucher. She left the bathroom and Freddy said " Ok I'm over it I can do that now". They entered the bathroom and found another party hat waiting for them. Freddy poked the hat and got the fight started. Freddy, Foxy and Chica punched the Beta hat and killed it. The box said Freddy and Co were victorious. Freddy and Co gained 400 XP and gained 10 tokens. Everything went black for a second and another BB appeared. He said " Hello friend, would you like to buy things"?. Freddy said " Inhale my dong Enragement child". Freddy bought the Endoskeleton C set for four and then go all the skills. He then got Large pizzas and Large sodas. He then clicked the special offer and BB said " I see you have a token, in exchange for it i will give you the thing it allows you to get". Freddy said " Yes" and got Bonnie's head. He healed everyone up and they went into the backstage. Freddy gave Bonnie his head and Bonnie said " Yes". The text box said Bonnie joined the party. They spent the next thirty minutes getting Bonnie and Chica to level 20 and got the Endoskeleton E set for everyone. Once they were all ready they prepared to take out the cameras.

**I hope you enjoyed the start of this new story, I had a lot of fun writing it. If you did make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Also be sure to check out my other stories if you enjoy Fnaf/Minecraft stuff. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter. **


End file.
